


From Beyond the Stars

by WonkyWarmaiden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Kid Fic, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonkyWarmaiden/pseuds/WonkyWarmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wes finds an alien baby in the woods near his house his life changes for the weirder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wes stares up in awe at the meteors streaking across the sky, he’s so distracted he barely catches what his mom is saying through the phone pressed to his ear.

“Did you hear any of what I just said?” she huffs.

“Of course, Mom,” he lies, refocusing on their conversation and pulling his blue eyes away from the sky reluctantly.

“So you’ll be home for Christmas, right?”

"I wouldn't miss it. I can't wait to see Aunt Judy get drunk on spiked eggnog and start hitting on Dad again," Wes grins.

His mom groans in embarrassment. "I love my sister but sometimes I just don't know what to do with her."

"Film her and put it on the internet?" Wes offers, "We could make millions."

His mom laughs and Wes' gaze is drawn back to the sky as something flashes in his peripheral. He squints, trying to figure out exactly what had caught his attention when another flash happens. A ball of light shoots right over his house and Wes can just make out that it lands in the small forest down the road from his house.

"Uh, Mom, I've got to go," he says quickly and ends the call before he hears her reply.

He's running inside to grab his car keys and a flashlight before he even has time to contemplate how bad an idea it is to go into the woods alone at night. He just can't shake the feeling that the light wasn't a normal meteor. He pulls on a jacket as a last minute thought and then he's out the door and in his car. As Wes pulls out of his driveway he spots four more balls of light as they fall to the ground but he can't see where they land. 

Wes drives down the road and onto the dirt path that will take him further into the dark forest. Eventually he comes to a dead end sign, he'll have to walk the rest of the way. He hops out and clicks on his flashlight, as he scans the ground he can just make out a trail to one side that seems to lead deeper into the forest. While Wes is walking he realizes that he can't hear anything other than his own footsteps, no animals scurrying around in the underbrush or crickets chirping in the distance. Only silence.

"Well, this is creepy," Wes says to himself and continues in what he hopes is the right direction.

He realizes that wandering around in the dark woods at night to find what was probably just a piece of meteor was not the smartest idea, especially when his flashlight flickers and dies.

"Oh come on," Wes glares down at it, "How much more cliché can you get!" 

A sudden noise rips through the quiet of the forest and Wes jumps about a foot in the air before he registers that it's a sound he's heard before. A baby crying. It's close, he realizes, and as he scales a small incline and pushes past a jumble of branches he sees it. In the middle of a small crater sits a tiny metal pod shaped like an egg, there's writing down the side in a language Wes has never seen in his life and the entire thing is emitting a white glow from various lights dotted around on it.

"Holy shit," Wes gapes. He really hopes it isn't radioactive or something as he slides down into the crater it made.

Another cry pulls Wes closer and he kneels down to feel along the side of the pod, trying to find a release to open it. Finally his fingers encounter a slight indentation on the top and he takes a deep breath before pressing it down. The front of the pod slides open with a hiss and Wes looks cautiously inside. To be honest he's expecting green skin, webbed feet, maybe even a tail but what he gets is a pink skinned baby boy with a tuft of blond hair. The only thing strange about the baby is the way his eyes glow an almost neon green. If Wes had to guess, he'd say the boy was about three or four months old.

"This is some Superman shit right here," Wes says and the baby wails louder, "Okay, shh, it's alright."

Wes strokes a hand over the baby's head and he quiets instantly, staring up at Wes with his unnatural eyes. 

"Yeah that's right, little guy, no need to cry while I'm here," Wes says and smiles at the baby who smiles right back.

A breeze starts up as Wes is leaning down to pick up the baby so he pauses and pulls off his jacket to wrap the nude baby in. Once he gets the kid securely wrapped up, Wes picks up the pod with his other hand and starts the journey back to his car. It dawns on him when he reaches his car that doesn't have a car seat to put the baby in but eventually he works out a way to use the pod as makeshift one just for the ride back to his house, he still takes it slow though.

Once Wes is parked in his driveway again it all hits him. What the hell is he going to do with a baby? He's twenty-two, he can barely take care of a cactus much less something that needs love and attention constantly. He takes a deep breath and glances at the baby in the backseat. " I don't have anything to feed you, I don't even know what to feed you," Wes sighs and the baby just blinks at him.

Wes is about to thunk his head against the steering wheel when he remembers that his neighbor Denise just had a baby a few months ago, maybe she could help him. He gets out of the car, gets the baby and jogs over to his neighbor's house. When he rings the doorbell the baby squirms in his arms but the door opens before Wes can wonder what's wrong. Wes looks back at the door to see Lee, Denise's four year old, standing there. "Hey Lee, is your mom home?" Wes asks.

"Mama, Mr. Davis needs to see you!" the boy calls and a dark skinned woman appears from a backroom.

"Wes, what are you doing here?" Denise asks, motioning him inside.

"I need your help," Wes explains and the baby in his arms starts fussing.

"Where did you get a baby?"

"I found him...in the woods."

Denise raises an eyebrow at that but takes the now squalling infant from him. "I'm guessing you're here for baby supplies," Denise says and Wes nods, "You're in luck, Vera just outgrew a few of her onesies and I'll show you how to make the baby formula, come on."

She leads Wes into the kitchen and sets the baby in the highchair by the table.

"I'm sorry to be a bother," Wes says as he watches everything she does to make the formula.

"Sweety, think nothing of it," Denise smiles.

The bottle is just about at the right temperature when Lee suddenly pipes up from behind them.

"Mama, he has weird eyes," the four year old says and Wes freezes as Denise moves to see what her son is talking about.

Denise gasps when she sees the baby's eyes glowing faintly in the brightly lit kitchen. "You said you found him in the woods?" she asks, handing the bottle to Lee so he could feed the baby before turning back to Wes.

"Um, yeah," Wes bites his lip.

"Is that all you found?"

Wes sighs. "No, I found him in the middle of a crater inside of a baby sized spaceship," he admits.

"Wes, if you're lying to me--"

"I'm not, I promise," Wes holds up a hand in defense, "I even brought his little space pod back with me, I can show you."

"You can show me tomorrow, right now you need to go home with your son and get some rest, you look terrible.

"He's not my son," Wes says quickly, watching the baby suckle at the bottle in Lee's hand.

"Well, you're his caretaker for now so I'll pack you a bag of things essential to taking care of babies," Denise says.

"Thank you again Denise, I'm sorry for springing an alien baby on you all of a sudden."

"It's all good, there's just one thing I want you to do."

"What is it," Wes asks.

"Give him a name, you can't keep calling him 'the baby' all the time."

Wes nods. "Alright, I'll try to think of something," he promises.

"Good," Denise smiles, "Now about those baby supplies."

**********

Twenty minutes later Wes opens his front door and sets the baby bag Denise loaned him onto his coffee table. She also gave him a wooden baby cradle which he sets in his bedroom. The baby yawns as Wes takes him back into the living room to change him into a diaper and snap a onesie onto him.

"Ready for bedtime, little man?" Wes asks and receives another yawn in return. He chuckles and carries the baby back into his room, setting the boy gently into the wooden cradle and covering him lightly with the yellow baby blanket that had been bundled up in the cradle. The baby sighs once and fall asleep.

Wes steps back and plops down onto his own bed. He stares at the sleeping baby and can't help but think about all the other lights he saw earlier, he wonders if there are more babies out there sitting in the middle of nowhere, waiting for someone to find them.

"Why did you come here?" he asks softly, smoothing a hand over the baby's head.


	2. Chapter 2

Wes stays up all night researching how to not kill the small creature that has suddenly been thrust into his life.

Now he’s sitting on his bed trying to come up with a name for the baby slowly squirming his way across the bedspread. His laptop is open to the side with a list of popular baby names.

“Clark?” Wes says and the baby answers with a sneeze, “I’ll take that as a no.”

The baby rolls onto his back and starts chewing on his own hand.

“Okay, let’s start at the beginning. Aaron, Adam, Andy--”

The baby giggles suddenly and Wes smiles.

“Andy? Is that the one you like?” Wes asks and receives another giggle. “Alright then, Andy it is.”

**********

Wes hears a knock at his front door just as he’s putting on another pot of coffee and goes to answer it, finding Denise standing there with one arm full of baby books and another full of her daughter, Vera.

“A little help?” Denise asks and Wes quickly takes the books from her before she drops them,”Thanks.”

“What are you doing here?” Wes asks, letting her in and closing the door.

“You said you’d show me the space pod the baby came in, remember?” Denise says.

“Andy. I named him Andy,” Wes says as he sets the pile of books down on his coffee table.

“Nice name. Where is the little cutie, by the way?” 

“Oh, over here,” Wes says and leads her over to the corner by the television where he had stacked up pillows in a circle and set Andy down in the middle with a stuffed alligator Denise had packed in along with the formula and diapers.

“I didn’t have one of those playpen things so I used pillows instead. I figured it’d be safe enough since he can’t really move around that much yet,” Wes says through a sudden yawn.

Denise smiles and sets Vera down beside the boy. “You two have fun,” she coos at the babies before dragging Wes into the kitchen.

“You sure you want to leave Vera in there? Andy is an alien,” Wes says as Denise pushes him into a chair at the kitchen table.

“Yeah, a baby one. He seems harmless enough,” Denise laughs and pours them both a cup of coffee.

Wes takes a sip of the hot liquid and feels it stave off the exhaustion that’s been hovering over him for most of the day.

“So, are you planning on keeping him?” Denise asks after a few minutes of them drinking in silence.

Wes gnaws on his lip in thought. ‘I don’t really have a choice, do I? I can’t just drop him off with Child Services, warn them that he might develop super powers and then just leave him there.”

“Can you, um, can you afford to take care of him?” Denise asks delicately.

“Yeah, we’ll be fine,” Wes smiles, touched that she’s so concerned.

Denise’s shoulders relax and she smiles as well. “Now that we’ve established that we’re both adults with real problems and worries, let’s look at that cool pod that came from space.”

“Yes, let’s do that,” Wes laughs.

**********

Wes is grocery shopping a few days later when he realizes that he shouldn’t have joked about super powers. He had run out of milk so he had decided to pop over to the store for a second. He’s standing in the dairy section with Andy secured to his chest with a baby harness he’d ordered online, along with a few other baby supplies.

Wes moves to pick up a gallon of milk when some popular pop song starts playing from the overhead speaker. Andy makes a startled noise and tenses against Wes’ chest.

“What--”

That’s all Wes can get out before Andy reaches out his tiny hand and touches a carton of skim milk and the entire shelf explodes, spraying various dairy products everywhere. An older woman further down the aisle shrieks as she’s splattered with most of the yogurt section and a young couple beside Wes is doused head to toe in buttermilk.

Wes gapes at the shelf, then at Andy, then back at the shelf. He’s still like that as the power in the entire store flickers and dies. Andy starting to fuss is what snaps Wes out of his shock and he squelches past the other shoppers and out into the daylight. He distractedly notes that there isn’t a drop of milk on either him or Andy.

Wes gets Andy strapped into his car seat and slides into the driver’s seat. He gives himself a minute to freak out before starting the car and driving back home. Once they’re safely in the driveway Wes has another minor freak out before getting out and carrying Andy inside.

Wes sets Andy down in his new playpen and sits down on the couch to think, staring blankly at Andy as the baby gums at the ear of one of the two bears in the playpen with him. Finally Wes stands, figuring he might as well experiment with this newfound ability of Andy’s.

He picks up the remote for the rarely used stereo shoved into the corner and clicks it on. Frank Sinatra’s voice comes crooning out of the speakers. Andy freezes and Wes notices that his eyes are glowing a deep purple now.

Walking over, Wes picks up the bear Andy had been playing with.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Bear, for what I’m about to do to you,” Wes says and shoves the bear gently into Andy’s arms.

The bear explodes, just like the milk had, and the stuffing rains down on them both.

“Dude, Mrs. Bear is gonna be pissed,” Wes says, eyeing the bow wearing bear on the other side of the playpen.

Andy grabs a fist full of Mr. Bears fluffy insides and stares down at it. His bottom lip starts to tremble and Wes quickly cuts the music off and pulls Andy into his arms.

“Oh, it’s okay, buddy. Look, here’s Lizzy,” Wes grabs the alligator plushie from the floor, “See? Safe and sound.”

Andy grabs the toy and hugs it tightly to him.

Wes gives Andy an affectionate look and snuggles the baby closer to him.

“I hate to break it to you kid but I know nothing about dealing with super powers,” he murmurs to the baby, “God, I wish there was someone like you here to tell me how to handle all of this.”

Of course, there’s no guarantee that Andy’s entire race doesn’t just blow things up for shits and giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

Four days after the grocery store incident Wes wakes up with the sense that something is wrong. He checks the clock and and the glowing numbers inform him that it’s a little past four in the morning. Wes doesn’t know what woke him but he throws back his covers and grabs the baseball bat that he keeps under his bed just in case. He pads quietly down the hall to the guest room that he’d turned into Andy’s nursery and pushes the door open.

A chill shoots through Wes as he sees a dark haired man standing beside Andy’s crib in the dim light of the nightlight plugged into the wall by the crib. The stranger hears the door creak open and Wes doesn’t hesitate step into the room and swing the bat at him as the man turns toward the noise. To Wes’ surprise the man catches it with one hand and yanks it out of his grip, tossing it away from them both.

“Oh fuck,” Wes says, immediately realizing that he’s not dealing with a human but someone of Andy’s race.

Wes has enough time to register that information before the stranger slams a fist into his jaw and sends him reeling back against the bookshelf by the door, knocking books and various trinkets off the shelf as Wes’ back connects with it. Wes slumps to the floor in pain and the stranger nods to himself, seemingly satisfied that Wes has been dealt with and turns back to the crib in the corner.

Wes pushes himself to his feet as the man reaches into the crib and picks Andy up, the baby making a soft noise as he wakes. The stranger moves for the door and Wes rushes forward to try and stop him but the man just pushes him back. Wes stumbles over something and looks down to see the music box Denise had given him before they’d discovered Andy’s powers. It had gotten knocked from the shelf earlier. He quickly grabs it, twists the key in the back and opens it. 

The carousel in the box spins and the music plays. Just as the stranger reaches the door Andy’s eyes glow a soft pink and he touches both his tiny hands to the stranger’s chest and the man goes flying. Wes leaps, slides on his stomach and catches Andy in his arms before the baby can hit the wood floor. Wes exhales loudly in relief and sits up, clutching Andy to his chest as the baby starts to cry.

“You’re okay, you’re okay, I’m here,” Wes says to him softly, stroking the boy’s hair to try and calm him. 

As Andy quiets Wes gets to his feet and walks over to where the stranger had landed and smashed Andy’s crib to pieces. Wes kicks the man’s boot with his own bare foot.

“Hey, dickhead, you still alive?” he asks.

With a groan the stranger shifts, pushing away the broken pieces of wood covering him and pulling himself up with the support of the wall at his back. Even with the other man standing on shaky legs Wes notices how much bigger the stranger is than him. His shoulders are broad and he’s a couple inches taller than Wes. No wonder the bastard punches like a truck.

Wes holds Andy closer to him and moves back a little as the stranger steps away from the wreckage of the crib. Wes tenses as the man reaches into his coat but instead of pulling out a gun he pulls out something that looks like a small remote.

“I have to contact my brother, he needs to know about this,” the stranger says suddenly.

“Why? To tell him you got your ass kicked by a baby?” Wes asks and receives a glare.

The stranger presses several of the buttons on the device and a hologram appears above it revealing a man dressed in expensive looking clothes with a gold circlet resting on his head. 

“Dylan, have you found the--”

The hologram stops speaking and stares at Wes, then at Andy in his arms.

“Why is this human holding my son?” he asks.

“Jorli, there’s been a… development. The boy has one of the forbidden powers,” the stranger, Dylan, explains to his brother.

Jorli’s eyes widen in fear and he gasps. “Then you can’t bring him back here,” he says in alarm.

“I know that. What should I do?” Dylan asks.

Jorli thinks for a few seconds. “Keep the boy there. We can’t risk the people of Oosli finding out that their king has sired a child with tainted blood,” he says finally.

“Hey, don’t talk about him like that,” Wes says in anger.

“How long do you want me to stay with him?” Dylan asks.

“Until I tell you to bring him to me,” Jorli replies.

“And when will that be? A week? A month?” Dylan says and Wes can hear the irritation in his voice.

“No. I don’t want him here until we’re able to control those damned powers of his. I’ll get our scientists working on something to contain him. I want you to bring him to me in two years, they should have something finished by then,” Jorli says. 

“Two years? Jorli, you can’t be serious!” Dylan gapes at him.

Jorli ignores his brother and turns to Wes. “Human, since you have been looking after my son these last few days and have not killed him yet, you may continue to do so until he is returned to his real home. Good luck to both of you.”

With that Jorli’s hologram blinks out, leaving Wes and Dylan standing there awkwardly.

“So, um, want some coffee?” Wes asks and Dylan glares at him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Wes wakes up a few hours later and slides to the edge of his bed to check on Andy. He finds the baby safe and asleep in the cradle Denise had given him that first night. Wes gets up and goes about his morning routine before unlocking his bedroom door and cautiously venturing out to make breakfast.

He finds Dylan asleep on the couch in the living room with his jacket thrown over himself like a blanket to keep the cold of the room away. Wes sighs and grabs an actual blanket from the hall closet and throws it over the sleeping man. He turns the heat up a little as well then heads into the kitchen.

First he gets the coffee brewing and starts to warm a bottle for Andy then he starts a pan of bacon frying. As he’s mixing up a bowl of pancake batter Dylan wanders in and sits at the kitchen table.

“Morning,” Wes says hesitantly. Last night they hadn’t talked any more. Wes had taken Andy to his room and locked the door.

Dylan gives a grumbled reply and Wes can tell he’s still pissed about being stuck on Earth for the foreseeable future.

The sound of Andy crying reaches Wes’ ears and he turns to Dylan. ”Could you get Andy up and change him?” he asks.

“You actually want me near him? Last night you tried to hit me with a bat,” Dylan says.

“Because I thought you were trying to kidnap him,” Wes says.

“Technically, I was. I still could, you know, I don’t need your help to look after him,” Dylan threatens.

“Yeah, you go ahead. I’m sure you know plenty of humans out there,” Wes shoots him a disbelieving look.

“I know a few,” Dylan says defiantly.

“Know any that are willing to cook you breakfast after you punched them in the face?” Wes asks and takes the bacon off the burner.

Dylan opens his mouth to reply, thinks for a second, then closes it.

“That’s what I thought. Now shut up and go change Andy,” Wes says and grins as Dylan gets up and stomps angrily down the hall. ”Changing station is in the nursery,” Wes calls after him.

Wes pours out the batter out into six uniform cakes and waits for them to bubble up. As he flips the first few pancakes Dylan walks back into the kitchen with Andy in his arms and sits back down at the table. Wes keeps an eye on them as he serves up the pancakes and bacon onto two plates, grabs Andy’s bottle and carries everything over to the table.

Wes watches in amusement as Dylan picks up his fork and pokes at one of the pancakes in hesitation.

“I thought you’d been to Earth? You said you knew people here?” Wes says, picking up the maple syrup and pouring some over both their cakes. 

“I’ve been here multiple times,” Dylan says, watching what Wes is doing to his food.

“But you’ve never had breakfast here?” Wes asks. He takes Andy from Dylan and offers the baby the bottle which the hungry baby excepts.

“They were scouting missions, to see if this planet was hospitable to our kind. We found that it was but the humans weren’t advanced enough for our needs,” Dylan explains as he cuts into a pancake with his fork and takes a cautious bite.

Wes hides his smile when Dylan’s eyes light up at the taste and the dark haired man starts to shovel the rest of the food into his mouth at an alarming rate. When Andy finishes his bottle Dylan’s plate is clean and the other man is sitting there in embarrassment. 

“Good?” Wes asks, just a bit smug.

“Yes, very. Um, are there any of those sweet things left?” Dylan asks, eyeing the food still sitting in front of Wes.

Wes takes pity on him and swaps Dylan’s plate with his own untouched plate.

“Enjoy,” Wes smiles.

“What about you?” Dylan says.

“I’ll find something else, don’t worry,” Wes assures him.

As Dylan starts in on his second helping Wes carries Andy out to living room and sets him in his playpen. After making sure the baby is comfortable and has Lizzy within arms reach Wes heads back into the kitchen to find Dylan at the sink washing the few dirty dishes there. Without saying anything snippy Wes walks over and grabs a dish towel to start drying.

“I’m sorry I punched you,” Dylan finally says after short silence.

Wes finishes drying the last plate and sets it aside. He turns to Dylan and nods. “Good, thanks,” Wes says and starts putting the dishes away.

“That’s it?” Dylan asks.

Wes chuckles. “What else do you want from me? Did you expect me to hold a grudge?” he asks, closing the cabinets and turning his full attention back to Dylan.

“Some of my people would,” Dylan sighs and shakes his head,”You humans are strange.”

“Thank you, I’m taking that as a compliment,” Wes grins and Dylan gives a small laugh in return.

“Thank you for the breakfast, human,” Dylan says with a smile. 

Wes catches himself staring and clears his throat. 

“Wes. My name, I mean, is Wes Davis,” he stumbles out eventually. Dylan arches an eyebrow and Wes runs a hand through his blond hair, knowing he’s been caught staring.

“Aashudylansunaak,” Dylan replies.

“Pardon?” Wes blinks.

“My full name,” Dylan explains.

“Wow,” Wes says, “Kind of a mouthful.” 

Dylan smirks at that and Wes rolls his eyes. “Christ, you know what I meant,” he groans in disgust and smacks him playfully on the shoulder.

“Just stick with shortened version, Wes,” Dylan says.

“Can do,” Wes nods.


End file.
